Valdy
Valdy(ヴァルデ) is a former Vatlantis Imperial soldier who served under Zelshione and was Hida Nayuta's bodyguard. Currently, she is Hida Reiri's bodyguard. Background (To be added...) Plot 'Volume 4' 'Volume 10' 'Volume 13' In the aftermath of Thanatos's defeat and Nayuta's death, which also forces the Vatlantis forces to leave when the Entrance begins to disappear, Valdy is the only Valtantis warrior who stay behind and stays with Ataraxia residents. Appearance Valdy possessing a long, navy blue hair,similarly colored eye´s and a voluptuous body figure. She is tall and thin with a flexible and slender waist that made Kizuna want to say that it was truly a willowy waist and compared her body to that of a model. Personality Valdy is usually timid, shy and quiet. Having been an orphan and not having many friends, Valdy has always desperately want a parent figure in her life, and would display great loyalty to whom ever filled that role. She once thought Hida Nayuta would become the mother wish before, but it ended in failure. She later became loyal to Nayuta's daughter Reiri after the latter took her in. Some have found Valdy to be creepy at times. Having grown up in a female only world, Valdy is shy around males. When she needed to do Climax Hybrid with Kizuna for first two times, she requested he be turned into a girl, something Reiri was happy with doing. She no longer feels bother about doing Hybrid with Kizuna as a male after getting closer to him. Skills and Abilities * Master Assassin: Valdy is a deadly assassin, killing opponents before they notice her. This makes Valdy an excellent bodyguard. After becoming Hida Reiri bodyguard, she dealt with all the assassins sent after her during international summits and similar events. She has since been feared as the "God of Death" by the secret agencies of many countries. * Stealth Master: In line with her quite personality, Valdy is very skilled at being unnoticed until she wants to. Most people rarely realize she presented in the room until she says something or willing shows herself. She also knowledgeable in infiltration and how to avoid danger without doing more than necessary. This is further boosted by her HHG Equipment Heart Hybrid Gear: Rael is a supple armor that gives the impression of a steel reptile. Light blue light was circulating like blood flow on its surface. That light converged on her steel claw, emitting a bewitching light. * Space Manipulation: Being a EI-series core, Valdy can open a small portal that she can send her arm through, allowing her to attack someone without moving. * Stealth Ability: Valdy can make herself invisible both visibly and to sensors. * Claws: Valdy main weapon that can easily stab through another Heart Hybrid Gear pilot's body. Trivia * Height: 176cm * Interestingly, Valdy's hair color in the anime is violet-black mixed before she made her official appearance in the light novel series, which is actually cyan-blue in Volume 10. *In the anime, she is also known as Varde in the official English subtitles. *Valdy effortless killed all the assassin´s who were sent to Reiri *Valdy was the first person who notices Reiry pregnancy. Category:Vatlantis Category:Female Characters Category:Ataraxia Category:Heart Hybrid Pilot Category:Human